A Sacred Heart
by Bella Donais
Summary: After Bella Swan's father dies, she and her mother move away from their beloved home. That is where she meets Jacob Black. She starts developing feelings for him, and it kind of frightens her... Read to find out what happens, and tell me what you think.
1. Never Be Like Home

: I don't own any of Stephenie's characters or themes. But I might throw in a few of my own characters form time to time.

* * *

When you see me walk down the halls at school you just see me as another ordinary girl.

Trust me… you're wrong.

It all happened after my dad died. My mother packed up the house and drove away. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she had to get out of California.

I lost count of the hours we drove once we hit 24. I was too busy sulking in the passenger seat. I loved my home in California, it was where I had made all of my childhood memories, and to just pack up and leave stung… a lot.

My name is Bella Swan. I hate being called Isabella because that's what my dad used to call me. _Ouch._ It hurts to think about him. I'm the very definition of ordinary. Medium height, skinny… no curves whatsoever, clumsy, long brown hair, and wide brown eyes. I look a lot like my mother except for the lips, mine are _a lot_ fuller. She's also tan, while I'm white as snow. I've always been pale and been called "albino" because of it. The only color I ever get is from my constant blush. I get easily embarrassed, and it shows.That's another thing that my mother and I differ from. I'm quiet, shy, and reserved. She's loud, outgoing, and rambunctious. I was always more like my father.

I noticed the sign of the town that I suspected we would be living in, _Forks_. Population of 532 now 34. I let an inaudible sigh escape my lips. I didn't want to stay here, it was raining for pity sake. But what mom wants mom gets. When she drove past the town, I looked back in utter confusion. She must have noticed because she said, "I want to live by the beach on the _Reservation_. I know an old friend of your father's who lives down there. Billy Black? I don't think you would remember him, you were very young. He has a son that is close to your age I think. A sophomore maybe.

"I called Billy while you were sleeping and asked if we could stay with them until we are back on our feet." I could tell she was fighting tears by the end of her rant.

I reached over and grabbed my mothers hand to try and comfort her. "It's ok, mom. I miss him too, " I said in a soft voice. She just squeezed my hand in response.

We pulled up to a tiny house that was surrounded by trees and uncut grass. There was no denying that it was beautiful, but it just wasn't home.

I went around to the trunk to get my bag, when all of a sudden I tripped on a rock and stumbled forward. I was waiting for the impact of my face hitting the driveway, but it never came. Two very strong arms were holding me a foot away from the ground. I stood up straight to look at who had caught me, but all I could see was an extremely muscular chest. I had to crane my neck to see his face.

He was stunning!

His skin was a beautiful russet color and it looked very smooth. He had long black hair that was pulled backing a rubber band at the nape of his neck, dark brown eyes that were almost black, and a full mouth that looked incredibly soft. I realized that I was staring and dropped my head, already feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

I'm Jacob Black," he introduced in a husky voice, extending his hand. I noticed how warm it was.

"Bella Swan," I replied in a small voice.

We had stopped shaking hands but neither of us let go. I pulled my hand back and reached for my bag.

"Let me get that," he offered, lifting the bag over his shoulder as if it only weighed a pound.

"Thank you," I murmured, still looking at the ground.

"So, how old are you Bella?" he asked, obviously trying to make small talk as we walked towards the small house.

I looked up to sneak-a-peek at his face and instantly dropped my gaze to my shoes when I noticed him looking at me. "I'm 17," I mumbled more to my feet than him.

"Cool, I'm 16," Jacob said with a warm smile that showed a set of sexy dimples. Again, I was staring at him. "I heard my dad telling your mom that you'd be going to my school after spring breaks over. We have two weeks off, and lucky you, it just started today," he announced with another breathtaking smile.

'God he was beautiful', I thought.

"Sorry about the size, you can have the bed and I'll take the floor," he apologized once we were in the room that we would be _sharing_!

I nodded once.

He sat on the bed, watching me as I unpacked. It made me feel self-conscious knowing that he was watching me. He asked me about my old school and old friends. I told him the school was big and crowded and that I'd had one childhood best friend until she moved away our freshman year. I blushed deeply when he asked me about pas/present boyfriends. I blushed even more when I admitted to never having one before.

"You must be joking," he accused. I laughed, something I haven't done since… well, you get it.

"Nope," I said looking over at him, "I guess boys just don't want to date such an ordinary girl," I confessed.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk playing on those perfect lips. "Trust me Bella, you're far from ordinary."

A small laugh escaped through my closed lips.

"What about you?" I finally asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"What about me?" he asked in obvious confusion.

"Any significant others in your life?" I secretly hoped there wasn't, but who was I kidding? A guy like him? He probably has girls lined up for him.

He smiled. "Nope, never. Not _yet_ anyway." The way he said 'yet' made my throat close. I quickly composed myself.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, knocking his knee with my own. The contact sent a spark through my body. When I looked at him he wasn't looking at me. Then I noticed… was he blushing?

"Dinner!" Billy called.

Jacob stood up and offered me his hand to help me up. I eagerly accepted and stood up. I caught my toe on the threshold of the door and stumbled. Jacob quickly turned around having heard my little yelp, and I landed right against his chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around the small of my back so I wouldn't fall, and for a second… I felt whole again.

He let me go and cleared his throat. "Careful, I might now always be here to catch you," he said with a low chuckle.

I smiled. Not caring that I was blushing, again.

Something was starting and I had no idea what to do about it. All I knew is that I would embrace the feeling instead of push it away. Jacob made me feel safe and I knew that I wouldn't be able to ignore these feelings. Not that I wanted to.

* * *

I just love Jacob, so of course I would put them toegether. I wrote as "American" as I could. It was so tempting to use my own vocabualry, but I resisted. I know how some of you Americans have trouble understanding the way a British person articulates. So I made it easier for you darlings. Please review dollface. 


	2. Author's Note

_I'm sorry about not updating yet. I have been so terribly busy with dance and my modeling that I just haven't had time for you Peaches. I promise that I will have my new chapter up soon, and I dearly hope that you won't be disappointed. Also, I need a little help with my "American" phrases. So lots of help would be greatly appreciated s'il vous plait._

_Pip Pip _

_Au revoir_


	3. Feelings

_

* * *

Dont Own Anything.

* * *

Thank you for all your darling reviews. They are greatly appriceated.

* * *

__Chapter 2_

Everyone at dinner made meaningless small talk, but other than the occasional comment, it was silent. I would glance up at Jacob every now and then when our legs would accidentally brush against each other, and he would just smile down at me.

When everyone was finished, Billy leaned back in his wheelchair and said, "That was great Renee, I never knew you could cook."

My mother gave a small smile and cleared the table. "Thank you," she spoke to Billy. Then to me, "You should get some sleep sweetheart, you've had a long day."

'More like a long week', I thought to myself, out loud I said, "Ok mom, you should get some sleep too. Goodnight Billy, Jacob."

I showered, brushed my teeth, and got dressed for bed. I was acutely aware of how much skin I was showing. The only pajamas I brought were a pair of blue silk shorts and the matching tank top. I didn't think I would be sharing a room…with boy!

I was about to go into the bedroom, when I heard Billy, Jacob, and my mother talking. I hid out of sight in the doorway so I could hear more clearly.

"She's vulnerable right now, and we expect you to treat her with the respect she deserves." It was Billy who was speaking, and I just knew that my mother was nodding her head in agreement.

Next to speak was Jacob. "Of course sir."

"Good, now get to bed, it's been a long day," Billy ordered.

"Yes sir, goodnight Renee." I heard the chair squeal on the old linoleum and quickly ran to Jacob's bedroom. I kept the light on and sat down on the be, pulling out one of my many books. I was pretending to read when Jacob walked through the door. He had to duck his head he was so tall. I looked up at him and smiled, he just blushed in response, not knowing that I had heard what his father told him.

"Do you have enough blankets? I can grab more if you need them." I noticed him take a quick glance at my exposed legs and then quickly turned his eyes back to my face. This time it was my turn to blush.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

I'm going to go take a shower. If you need anything, just ask my dad."

I nodded.

About ten minutes later Jacob walked back into the room. My mouth opened a bit at what I saw. He was sporting just a towel that was wrapped around his waist. I tried to compose my face but it was no use. He was so toned and muscular.

"I forgot my clothes," he apologized, shuffling to grab a pair of pants and a plain black wife beater. I dropped my gaze to the floor to stop myself from ogling him any further.

He came back again fully clothed this time, and with a couple pillows and blankets. He set them down on the floor, then laid himself over the collection of bunched up blankets.

"Are you sure that's comfortable enough for you? I feel bad for stealing your bed," I said. I flipped onto my stomach so I could look down at him from the bed. He had his eyes closed and hen suddenly opened them, looking straight up into my face. Our faces were only a few feet apart, and the close proximity was making my head spin.

"No, I'm fine. If I get too uncomfortable during the night I'll just crawl in bed with you," he joked.

My eyes grew wide and I felt the familiar blush creep into my cheeks.

"Kidding!" he laughed.

I playfully swatted him on the arm. "That was not funny."

"Oh, it was hilarious and you know it." His words were playful but his eyes were worried.

I just laughed, very softly. "Yeah, it was a little funny."

His face relaxed. "Are you tired?" he asked all of a sudden.

"No, not really." It was the truth.

"Me neither. Want to talk for a bit?"

"Sure, what about?" I asked.

"I don't know, um, who's your favorite band?"

"You've probably never heard of them, but, Anberlin. They're a British Band." He probably had no clue who I was talking about. Most people didn't.

"No way! I love them. And here I thought I was the only one." He was now sitting up, our faces only a foot apart.

Neither of us pulled away.

"What's you favorite movie?" he asked.

"Varsity Blues. Yours?"

"Die Hard," he answered, leaning in ever so slightly.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Red," he said, leaning in again until our faces were only inches apart.

He looked into my eyes searching. Whatever he found there made him close the space between us until our lips just barley brushed together in the lightest of caresses. He pulled back right away. I looked into his eyes, those beautiful deep eyes, and saw something that made my heart pound.

He had a worried look on his face, so I gave him my warmest smile.

That was all he needed. Our lips found each other again, but this time with more passion. And in that moment when our lips met, I knew everything would be ok. So I let go of everything. The pain, the worry, and myself and I just kissed him back with everything I had.

I don't know how long we had been kissing, it felt like hours, but we ended up lying on the bed together holding one another. When we broke the kiss, we were both breathing hard. I placed my hand on his smooth cheek, loving the way it felt. He lifted my chin and brought our lips together for a light peck.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know," I pulled his face back to look at me, for he had looked away, "But I do know that I enjoyed it very much." A huge smile spread across his wonderful face. "Me too."

I was sleepy now and tried to stifle a yawn, but it was no use.

"You should sleep," Jacob said, starting to get up off the bed to head back down onto the floor. I touched his forearm to stop him.

"You can stay up here, if you want to that is," I offered, not meeting his gaze.

He laid back down on his back and pulled me close. I rested my head on the side of his chest and just listened to his soothing heartbeat.

"Goodnight Jacob," I whispered into his chest.

"Goodnight Bells, sleep tight." he whispered just as soft.

My dream frightened me. It was pitch black and very cold. I could hear someone calling my name of in the distance, but it was just a soft flutter. The voice was getting closer and I could not make out that it was a male voice, and very seductive.

"_Bella_."

"W-who are y-you?" My teeth were chattering like mad.

"_Bella_."

"_Isabella_."

"Please…don't," I whimpered.

"Bella!" The voice was deeper now… _huskier_.

I instantly snapped out of my dream and opened my eyes to see a pair staring back at me, full of concern.

"Finally. You were whimpering in your sleep. I thought you were hurt." Jacob as clearly puzzled by my frightened state.

The truth is that I've been having this same night terror ever since my dad died. I don't know what it means or who the voice is calling out my name. Jacob was still waiting for an explanation from me. What could I tell him?

I decided on the truth.

After I finished explaining everything to him from my dad's death, to tonight's night terror, I waited for his reaction.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered. "I had no idea you had to go through all that. Maybe my dad was right, maybe I took advantage of your vulnerability last night when I kissed you. I'm sorry." I hated seeing him this upset.

"You didn't take advantage of me. If I didn't want it, I would have said no," I explained, touching the side of his face with my palm. He placed his hand over mine and kept it there. He started to lean in and I started to lean in also until our lips were just about to….

"Bella! Jacob!" We pulled away at the sound of my mother's voice. Jacob quickly got back on the floor while I pretended to sleep. I could hear her footsteps approaching on the creaky wood floors. "Mom?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes as she flicked on the over head light.

"Its time to get up. We have a lot to do today. Please get ready and come meet me in the kitchen. Wake up Jacob too please." And with that she drifted back down the hall.

"Ugh!" I complained, throwing the bed sheet over my face. I felt the bed move as Jacob slid in next to me. He pulled the blanket off my face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's taking me shopping for new school clothes today," I said like it was obvious.

He looked at me for a second. "And that's bad because…?"

"I hate shopping," I blurted out.

He cracked up laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You just make the cutest faces when you're upset."

Oh great, he was laughing at my expense.

I got up off the bed and got my bag of bathroom supplies. Throwing him one last glare, I stormed out of the room. That only made him laugh more. I made my way to the small bathroom, fighting a smile the whole way there.

'Why does he have to be so damn cute when he laughs,' I thought.

Then I lightly, yet firmly, slammed the door and got ready for my day of Hell.

* * *

_This one is much longer. If you have any suggestions of what you would like to happen in the next chapter, let me know. I am here to please you all. Please let me know if you like it. And I do still need help with my American phrases. Thank you darlings._


	4. Personal Hell

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Do not own a thing._

_Thank you for all your reviews. I love to hear what you think._

_Sorry it is so short. I have had so many things to do._

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

I was not looking forward to today.

I don't know why girls always get obsessed when it comes to shopping trips. They're long, tiring, and you can never find what you like in the right size. But I do need some new clothes. Mine are old, ratty, and _out of season_.

As I was getting ready in the bathroom, my mind kept going back to the kiss that Jacob and I shared. I enjoyed it, and that scared me. I wasn't emotionally ready for this. But Jacob made me feel like everything was going to be alright. Like nothing in the world mattered except for the moment when our lips were one.

"Almost ready?" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

"Yes. I will be out in a minute," I called back.

After putting my hair up, taking it down, and putting it up again, I made my way into the kitchen. My mother was tapping her fingernails on the table. She was never a patient woman.

"Are you ready to leave?" She asked.

"Yes, lets go." _Lets get this over with_, I thought.

The car ride was quiet, there was nothing to be said. I was getting used to the silence, and found it comforting. There was a time when all I heard was yelling and door slamming. But that was all over now that…

"I think we should take you to Boots first. They have some great selections right now." My mother announced, breaking me out of my thoughts, once we were in the parking lot to the shopping square.

"Yeah, that's fine." I didn't really care. I learned that it is just easier to agree with her so the trip will go faster.

Three hours later, and we still aren't done. This is my own personal hell, and I just want to disappear.

I had a huge pile of clothes in my hands that were blocking my view, and made my way to the dressing rooms. I couldn't see a thing, and ended up hitting something…

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, kneeling on the floor trying to scoop up the clothes that flew everywhere.

"It's quite alright. I wasn't paying attention. No harm done." said a male voice. A voice that sounded eerily familiar…

I looked up to see who I'd hit, and was instantly tongue tied.

I was standing in front of an Angel.

His face was perfect. Beautiful smooth, pale skin, perfectly proportioned lips, deep topaz eyes, and stunning bronze colored hair.

"I…I…umm…I'm really sorry," I finally managed to spit out. Why was I such a loser?

"Don't even bother to worry," he said in a lovely voice. I caught the slightest hint of an English accent. But it was very faint.

And with that, he turned on his heel and practically floated out of the store. I saw him meet up with a tiny woman with black spiky hair. And just like him, she was stunningly beautiful. Same pale skin and topaz eyes.

I watched open mouthed as they both walked to a shiny silver Volvo, got in, and became a blur among the traffic.

Another two hours and we were finally finished. _Finally_.

Like the ride to the shops, we were silent on the way back. We made a few comments on the town, but that was it.

I had a flash back of a time when I was in the car with my dad. He was taking me to the Zoo, and I was overjoyed.

"Daddy," I said for about the millionth time, "Are we almost there?" I was bouncing up and down in my seat. I loved the Zoo.

"Yes honey, we are almost there. Now please try to be patient, we wouldn't want you to become like your mother, now would we?" he said with a laugh. Whenever my dad used to laugh, you could see the child inside him come to life.

We always used to joke about how impatient my mother was. We used to joke about a lot of things.

"How is school going for you? I heard that your teacher wants to use your drawing as an example at parent teacher night." I was in first grade at the time, and my class had just finished our family portraits.

"Yeah! She said it was the best in the class. I can't wait to show you!" I was such a daddy's girl.

"I cant wait to see it Bell." He always called me that when he was proud of me.

"We're here, we're here!" I exclaimed already getting out of my seatbelt as I saw the sign come into view.

"What have I told you about your seatbelt?" He said, waving a finger at me.

"To keep it on until you turn off the car." I answered, clicking it back into place and sitting back.

"That's my girl." I was always his girl.

Thinking about my dad made me frown. I turned my head so my mother wouldn't notice my change of mood.

We drove down the gravel driveway, and I went around to the trunk to get my bags out of the car. A set of tan arms grabbed the bags before I could even blink.

"Let me get those for you Bells," said Jacob with a wink.

"Thank you."

"How was shopping?" he asked, knowing that I hated it.

"Oh, it was just fantastic," I said with heavy sarcasm.

He laughed loudly.

"Would you like to do something fun today?" he asked now that we were in our room and almost done unpacking my things.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"That my dear, is a surprise," he said with another wink. And very quickly, that I almost missed it, he bent down and planted a swift kiss on my lips, then turned and walked out of the room without a word.

, I thought. I was kind of excited for what he has planned for us. 

I was finished putting all my things away and was about to make my way to where Jacob said he would be, when I was hit with a terrifying epiphany.

That voice…the voice that has been haunting my dreams for the last month. I knew that voice was familiar. I would know that voice anywhere.

It belonged to the man that I bumped into at the store.

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry it is so short. I have been so bloody busy. I have some fantastic news. I'm going to be wed to the love of my life. So if I do not post new chapters, that is why. And if you are wondering what "Boots" is, it is one of my favorite stores that you can only find in the UK._

_I love your reviews, and would love even more._

_Pip Pip_


	5. Black Out

**Chapter 4-**

**I do not own a thing.**

I was excited about my day with Jacob, but also terribly nervous.

'What if I embarrass myself?' I thought.

I was just changing my shirt, about to pull it over my head, when I felt an icy sensation on my neck. It felt like… teeth. I spun around, so fast it made my head spin, and regretted it instantly.

"Hello Isabella." Said the angelic man from the department store, and my dreams. His voice was so seductive; it dripped from his lips like the sweetest honey, and made my spine tingle.

"Wh… Wha…?" I couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. And I was about to pass out. I could feel it. The walls closing in on me, the room getting foggy. Everything sounded like I was underwater; the pressure building up in my ears. I hated this feeling.

"What the…? Who the hell are you?!" It was Jacob speaking now. I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Stay out of this, _dog_." The man hissed through clenched teeth.

"You aren't allowed here. And right now, you're breaking the treaty, _leech_."

The man deliberated for a moment. His eyes left Jacob and settled on my face. His eyes were longing, torn.

I was frozen.

And then, he was gone.

My knees buckled and I sank to the floor; everything going black.

xxx

"Bells? Bella honey? Please wake up."

"Hmm…" My eyes fluttered open, and I was greeted by Jacob's beautiful smile. I couldn't help but lightly smile back at him.

"How are you feeling baby?" he asked, his eyes full of concern, and something else I couldn't quite figure out.

"M'fine." My voice sounded odd. I couldn't remember what had happened for me to black out. "What happened?"

"I told you I wouldn't always be there to catch you," he smiled, and then frowned, "you had quite the fall."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Are you alright?" He was so cute when he was worried.

This is the moment that I noticed something.

I was wrapped in his arms, shirtless.

I felt the familiar blush creep up and invade my face.

He noticed.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." He let me go, never looking away from my face. What a gentlemen.

I quickly fetched my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Do you still want to go out, or would you rather stay here?" He was standing in front of me now, quite close actually. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He responded by swooping me up in his arms and laying me down gently. Thankfully, he lay down next to me; facing me.

Our faces were mere inches apart, and I so desperately wanted to close the distance between us. But something in his expression stopped me short.

"What's wrong?" I asked, lightly pressing my palm to his cheek. He was so warm, well more accurately; hot. "Jake, you're burning up. Are you getting sick?" My voice was gentle, dripping with concern for him. "Please tell me what you're thinking." I pleaded. I was close to tears. I'm so pathetic.

But he didn't answer me. He leaned in and kissed me, really kissed me. This kiss was so fierce and urgent almost. And like the other night, I found myself lost in the kiss. Unable to measure the amount of time passing as his lips moved against mine.

When he finally pulled away, his eyes were serious.

"I need to tell you something Bella, and it won't be an easy thing to accept."

* * *

_Hello my darlings. It's nice to be back. I hope this will please all my eager readers. Please tell me what you think. I love hearing what you have to say about my writing._

_ Mrs. Donais -- Yes, I am finally married. :) And I couldn't be happier._


	6. Another Author's Note

_It has been quite a while since I have written. _

_If all you darlings have had a chance to read my profile, then you will know that I am happily married now, and expecting a little bit. And for all you Americans, that means that there is a bun in the oven, I AM EXPECTING MY FIRST CHILD! I am expecting a beautiful baby girl in the near months. _

_I will try to update my story as much as I possibly can. And I absolutely love all your lovely comments. They are very helpful. So please drop me a line. _

_Well, to my fans. _

_ Bella _


End file.
